Sana Undead
by Katt-itonic
Summary: Just something I'm working on -not complete


The crew was restless again, slamming their bodies against the metal siding of the warehouse. Sana rolled over onto her side. She knew sleeping on her back was safer but she could never get comfortable. She turned back onto her back, guessing that was sort of the point of it being safer. She felt her travel mate sit up and crumple the blanket underneath them.

"What is it?" Sana whispered into the dark.

"There's someone outside" She answered.

"The crew's just caught sight of something" Sana said reaching over and touching the girl's back "A rabbit or something"

The Budapest hotel

"No no, get up" She told Sana. Sana sat up and felt around on the floor for her gun. Just as she picked it up the warehouse door was pulled open. Sana ducked down but the girl stared at the light that flooded in. A shot went off and the girl slumped down. Sana held her breath, the door was closed.

"Claimed" A man called slapping the hood of the truck. Sana pushed herself against the side of the truck bed and counted in her head.

"Claimed" Another called out.

"Claimed" That was three.

"Claimed"

"Claim-a-da" A man laughed. That was five men. Sana sat up and looked around, holding her gun out in front of her. In front of her stood a skinny dirt coated man, slowly raising his hands.

"Whoa, it's alive" The man said aloud. The other men turned and Sana heard them raise their weapons.

"She was too" Sana said shakily "Who shot her?"

"She looked like one of them" A man with grey hair and a short grey beard said.

"The fuck is your name?" Sana growled.

"Joe" He said lowering his weapon and walking between the skinny man and Sana's gun. Sana held her gun at his head, not saying a word as he waved the skinny man to walk away.

"Sorry about your uh"

"Kate" Sana said off the top of her head.

"Kate, right" Joe nodded "But it was an honest mistake"

"You kill my crew outside too?" Sana asked.

"Crew?"

"The zombies outside, all tied together" Sana asked, lowering her gun.

"Yeah, why?" The skinny guy asked "They your pets?"

"The smell keeps other zombies away" Sana snapped kneeling down to the girl she'd named Kate. She pushed her other onto her back. The sight of her face made Sana gag. She hung her head over the side of the truck and puked. The splattering as it hit the concrete floor echoed.

"She your sister?" Joe asked after he had taken her outside to puke. She wiped her mouth and kicked the leg of one of her dead crew.

"No" Sana shook her head turning to face Joe.

"These guys-" Joe began to say.

"They're animals" Sana said cutting him off "You too. I get it"

"You get it?" Joe muttered, unsure if to be offended.

"I have no idea what that girl's name was and I've been traveling with her for four-five weeks now" Sana admitted "She kept me alive and I kept her alive"

"So?" Joe asked, looking Sana up and down.

"That's what they're doing isn't it?" Sana asked, changing her tone to mock him "claimed"

"I run things on a certain set of rules and they keep everyone from killing each other" Joe told Sana "Why?"

"There's six of you, all dudes. I'm guessing testosterone gets a little high at times" Sana said, shifting her wait to her left side, looking over Joe's face. She tried to pick out his thought process, she had had run-ins with groups of men before and they could be far from friendly.

"We haven't come across many others, few women" Joe nodded.

"You have a family before this Joe?" Sana asked. He shook his head. Sana looked down at the ground for a moment "You ever rape someone?"

"No" Joe said shaking his head.

"Would you?" Sana asked. Joe put his hand on Sana's shoulder and shook his head.

"No" He said firmly.

"I don't know you, but at this point I know less about those guys" Sana said, her voice growing solid "I'm not asking for food or any water you have, just if you'd keep an eye out for me if I fall asleep"

"Depending on how things go" Joe nodded "I'll see if you're worth keeping around"

"Thanks" Sana grumbled "I guess"

Joe led her back inside and the guys had all claimed a truck to sleep in. All but the truck with the dead girl in the back. The skinny guy had taken a spot under a table instead. Joe grabbed his bag from off the floor and tossed it down in the centre of where the cars were. He knelt down and pulled out two cans of dog food. Sana walked over to the truck bed and got her bag, checking nothing had been taken. Then she searched the girl's bag.

"Who took her knife?" Sana asked aloud. Joe looked around, then at Sana.

"I claimed it" A large balding man said with a long braided beard.

"Hand it over" Sana demanded.

"Why?" He chuckled.

"It's mine, I lent it to her" Sana said walking toward the man. He stood up straight as Sana stood a few feet from him. She held out her hand.

"Joe?" The man asked.

"Brian?" Joe shrugged. Brain grumbled and placed the knife in Sana's hand. She felt her stomach lurch as the cold metal touched her skin.

"Thank you" She whispered.

"Eat something" Joe said, opening a can of dog food.

"I have no food, and nothing to offer for it" Sana said shaking her head. She went into the corner of the warehouse where spare parts were kept. She hid among the scrap with her bag, listening to the men talk. They didn't keep quiet for long, they were howling like hyenas within an hour.

"Hey" Joe said before kicking something heavy and cursing under his breath.

"You need something?" Sana asked. He followed her voice and knelt down in front of her.

"Have some" He said placing a half a can of mush in front of her with a spoon in it.

"I really can't" Sana mumbled, her stomach roaring with hunger.

"I shot your friend and made you lose whatever you had left in your stomach, the least I can do is offer up some food" Joe said sternly. Sana picked up and the can and scooped a spoonful into her mouth. It was disgusting.

"Thanks" Sana gagged.

"It's more filling than tasty" Joe chuckled. He shifted to sit across from her, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and watching her eat.

"The guys don't seem to mind you" Joe said over the sound of Sana scratching the sides of the can with the spoon.

"mhmm?" She murmured.

"You want to stick with us?" He asked. Sana's mouth felt suddenly dry.

"The catch?" Sana asked.

"You pull your weight, be honest, lying could get you killed, you have to claim something or it isn't yours, stealing is a death penalty…"

"I'm thankful, I really am" Sana nodded, staring at the man.

"But?"

"No but…" Sana shook her head, trying to hide her shaking hands in her armpits "I just don't know what else to say"

"You find a way to prove yourself and you won't have to say a thing" Joe said taking the spoon and popping it in his mouth. He turned to walk away, kicking the same piece of scrap. Sana rested her head on the engine beside her, drifting off to sleep. She was awake and walking around the warehouse before any of the men had woken.

She thought of searching their bags and making a run for it, how easy it would be with all of them asleep. But Joe seemed to have an honest look in his eye, and Sana banished the thought of theft from her mind. She did how ever go around and take ever container from each man's bags. She knew of a stream the girl had shown her behind the warehouse where the forest wasn't too thick. She followed the walking trail until she found it, the cool breeze kept her alert. She filled half of the bottles when she heard something crashing through the brush.

"There she is" Joe said stepping onto the trail. Sana looked past him but he was alone.

"I thought I'd fill up water before everyone got up, save daylight" Sana shrugged. Filling up the last of the bottles.

"You're trying" Joe nodded "But that wasn't smart"

"I realise now" Sana nodded. Joe helped her carry the water back to the warehouse where the men were up in arms about thievery. Seeing Sana with their containers calmed them a bit. She watched them sort out who owned what containers and retreat to their bags to pack them again. Joe took a slurp of water from his canteen.

"Let's get moving" Joe said, leading his band like a pack of wolves along the train tracks. Sana hung back behind Joe and a man he was talking to. The man's name was Daryl, he was new to the group as well.

"To keep everyone from fighting over everything we've set a rule" Joe was explaining "You see something you want you say 'claim' and then it's yours"

"Like dibs?" Sana piped up. Joe gave her a glance that made her quiet down again.

"Yes" He nodded, answering her. Daryl wasn't paying much attention to her. She liked that about him, she would catch Brian and the skinny man, Len, watching her. The sun was setting without any buildings in sight and the track was getting dark.

"We'll rest here" Joe said and the men slumped down on the track to relax. Brian pulled out something to eat, the others went to sleep. Joe kept watch with Sana.

"What do you think?" Joe asked.

"About your group thing you've got going on?"

"Yeah"

"I think you're wolves" Sana told him right out "even when the zombs come out of the woods everyone fights like a pack"

"And?"

"I think a pack is what I need" Sana said resting her chin on her knees. Her body shook as goose bumps speckled her skin.

"You should get some sleep" Joe told her. She leaned against him and let her eyes close. She felt him tense at her touch, before finally relaxing. She couldn't sleep, she could only stare into the darkness of her eyelids and listen to the crickets and owls around them. She could tell Joe was awkward about her, and in a sense it made him a safe zone.

"Get up" Sana said as her eyes shot open. Joe had been drifting off. Sana pulled him to his feet, squinting into the darkness.

"What is it?" Joe mumbled.

"Things just went quiet" Sana said freeing her knife from her belt. Sana's eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight and could see the guys sleeping on the tracks. A group of figures were moving along the tracks toward them.

"There" Sana said crouching and pointing toward the group.

"I can't see"

"They're alive" Sana gasped.

"Keep low" Joe told her "I'll try talking to them, wake the guys"

Sana kept crouching, moving down the bank to the tracks. She shook Brian and Daryl awake. The other three woke up at the sound of shuffling. Sana heard the voices growing louder and more agitated. She saw one of the figures raise his hand like he was holding a gun. Joe raised his in return.

"Stop" Sana hissed, jogging over to them. Her heart was pounding in her chest, the darkness was casting shadows of people beside every tree. She got to Joe and he put his arm out to stop her from passing him. She pushed his arm and stood between him and the strangers.

"It's too dark to fight off zombies tonight, and your guns will bring them to us" Sana said putting a hand on the stranger's gun. His face was clearer as she got closer. Eyes wide with surprise and fear.

"Mr. Bishop?" Sana let the old name slip off her tongue. He lowered his gun and pulled her into his iron grip.

"You know this guy?" Brain asked, coming forward from behind Joe. The guys all had their crossbows and bows raised. Sana savoured the familiar scent of her long lost friend.

"Yes, he was one of my teachers" Sana nodded.

"Umm, this is Carrey" He said "My wife"

"Cody honey let me sit down" Carrey whimpered. She looked painfully pregnant. Sana felt a kick in the gut at the sight of her. Two boys were with them, dirtier and skinnier though. They didn't say a word. Joe pulled Sana back towards where they had been sitting before. The guys went back to sleeping on the tracks.

"He's an old friend, I get th-"

"Don't worry" Sana said cutting off Joe "His wife is pregnant, she's slowing down their travel time. They'll fall behind, but nothing is waiting for them at the Falls"

"Worry?" Joe scoffed.

"I'm not going with them" Sana said putting her hand on Joe's knee. She felt tingles roll over her skin as a breeze blew. She laid down flat to avoid it.

"Why would I care, exactly?" Joe asked, watching Sana's familiars.

"Women are more trustable" Sana shrugged as he looked down at her "You didn't see him coming, and if I hadn't known him who's to say he wouldn't have shot?"

"He's a weak man" Joe chuckled "I can tell you that"

"He's got a pregnant wife he'd die protecting" Sana said rolling onto her side "Desperate men are dangerous"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Basically that I'm more useful alive" Sana said closing her eyes "Alive and cooperative"

"And uncooperative?"

"I've been there" She said stiffly, rolling to face away from him. He didn't say anything and let Sana fall asleep. She slept until he shook her awake at dawn. The sun was just barely creeping over the horizon. Mr. Bishop and his wife were asleep. The eldest of the two boys was awake and carving a spike out of a long stick. He locked eyes with Sana, having been watching her.

"Let's get moving, it's better not to wake them" Joe said.

"Who'd want to?" Lee snorted, lugging his pack onto his back. The boy just watched them leave, still sharpening his stick. Around the next bend they disappeared from sight. Joe was talking to Daryl again so Sana walked up front hoping to find something interesting. She noticed a few odd bushes at the side of the tracks and walked over to them. Kneeling she spotted red berries, picking five strawberries in all. Raising one to her mouth she could almost already taste the sweetness of it.

"Claim" The call came from Len. Sana looked at the strawberry in her hand, her mouth still open.

"Claimed" Len said louder. Brian kept walking, the others stopped to watch Sana look up at Len then back to the strawberry.

"Sana" Joe said roughly and she dropped it back in her hand. Len reached out his hand for them and she turned hers over, dropping them back to the ground and walking back to the tracks.

"Bitch!" Len growled after her but she kept walking until she caught up to Brian. She couldn't let herself look back, couldn't let herself see him eat her find.

"Your own fault" Brain mumbled when she got to him.

"I know" Sana admitted reluctantly. It was a few hours before anyone said anything again. Len was talking to George, a tall wiry man who didn't speak. He nodded and shook his head like he was listening though. He'd claimed things before but Sana had yet to hear him.

Looking ahead on the tracks Sana noticed what looked to be a shed. She waited until she it was little closer, she knew what it was.

"Claim" She announced out loud "That shed and whatever is left in it"

"Can't do that" Len laughed

"Why not?" Sana growled

"Because…" Len said, thinking "Because it would keep all of us safe, and the safety of the group is first"

"Then you would have had to share all those strawberries, so shut the fuck up" Sana said as they got to the shed. She knocked her knife handle against the door. No sounds came from inside so she kicked it open. She took a step inside and looked back at Len who had been intending to follow her.

"You stay right there" She said pointing her knife at him. She saw there was a board in front of the window and pulled it down to let in more light. Three shelves were stocked with silver cans, a wooden box sat on the floor. She pulled it open to find first aid supplies and blankets. It brought tears to her eyes, which she wiped away quickly and opened her bag. She took one of the blankets and tied it into a bag, which she put all the first aid supplies into. She then filled her bag with all the cans she could carry. Putting the two bags in the box and taking out the two other blankets she closed the box. Afterwards she stepped out.

"What's in there?" Brain asked.

"A jackpot" Sana said with a smile "Food and blankets"

"Food?" Joe asked "That's great"

"And it's claimed, all of it" Sana said hard-heartedly.

"Oh really?" Len sneered.

"That doesn't mean I wouldn't trade it" Sana held her hands up as she noticed their wolf like expressions at the mention of food "You guys make a fire and I'll bring us out a feast. Afterwards we can see what you'd be willing to offer for some cans or blankets"

"Or we could jump her" Len offered.

"She's being more than fair" George said in an unnatural growl "Come on" He said patting Brain's shoulder "Let's grab some firewood"

"You should go with them" Joe warned Len. He didn't fight too much, catching up to the others to help.

"You want to do this?" Joe asked. Sana nodded.

"I'm not going to be a bitch" Sana told him waving for him and Daryl to follow her inside. She handed him two cans and then Daryl two cans "We're all starving, we'll all eat tonight. But if you guys say the rules keep everyone from going at each other, I'm going to use them"

"What is this place?" Daryl asked.

"Probably a hiker's stop" Sana answered handing them each two more then heading outside. They put the cans down and sat. Using their knives they began to open each of the cans. Most were beans and some preserved pineapples and peaches. As the three returned and began to set up the fire the peaches and pineapple were eaten cold.

"If we keep following the tracks we should hit a farming town" Brian said, the fire beginning to grow from sparks.

"Maybe some livestock survived, horses are usually pretty quick" Joe nodded.

"Unless they're trapped in a stable to stave" Sana said, scraping the last bit of peach juice from the bottom of a can. She licked the spoon clean before she realised the guys were staring at her.

"Optimism annoys me" She mumbled.

As the meal came to an end and daylight was dying Joe snuffed out the last of the flames to let the hot coals burn a dim red.

"I have nothing left" Daryl said pulling his poncho over his head "Would you take this for something?"

"Food you mean?" Sana asked. He nodded. Sana took the poncho and examined it. It was warm, wool for sure. She grabbed her bag from the shed and took out two cans handing them to Daryl. He stuffed them in his garbage bag and looked into the fire.

"I've got a clean pair of socks" Brain said pulled a white lump out of his bag "And gloves"

"Two cans?"

"Four"

"Three"

"One peach?"

"No"

"Pineapple?"

"Sure"

"Deal" Brain said taking the cans Sana handed him. She put on the gloves and stuffed the socks in her pocket. Joe was watching her as George stroked the fire with a long stick. It was getting dark out and Sana's eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Hey" Len said once Brain and Daryl had dosed off.

"Yeah?" Sana mumbled.

"What would you want for ten?" He asked.

"Your hikers pack" Sana said without hesitation. Len put his hand on his duffle bag "No, the one with the back frame"

"Sixteen cans, equal peaches and pineapple to beans"

"Ten beans, two peaches and three pineapple" Sana counteroffered "And my bag"

"Sure…" Len said pulling his things out of the hikers pack. She pushed it over to Sana who laid out his cans, going into the shed to grab the rest. She put the first aid supplies, blanket, and cans in the pack with ease. Len packed his things into her old bag and his duffle bag.

Sana lugged everything inside the shed and pushed the box against the door. A few minutes later there was a soft knock.

"Yeah?" Sana asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Open up" It was Joe. Sana pushed the box to the side and Joe pushed the door open. Sana stepped back when she saw him, breathing heavily and staring at her.

"Joe?" She asked. He stepped forward, again Sana stepped backwards, her hand finding the handle of her knife on her belt. Joe pushed the door closed behind him without letting his eyes leave Sana's. Sana pulled her knife from her belt.

"I've followed your rules" Sana hissed "Back off"

Joe didn't say a word, he just stepped forward until the only thing between them was Sana's blade. The tip was just touching his shirt over his stomach. All she needed to do was thrust it forward. Joe finally broke eye contact and looked down at the knife. He moved slowly, as not to scare her, placing his hand on the wall just above her shoulder. He leaned over the knife, allowing her hold it to him.

"Joe…" Sana said before his beard whiskers tickled her lips.

"Shhh" he said as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't fight the kiss at first, placing her hand on his shirt and giving him a strong push backwards. He stumbled backwards and stared at her, noticing she had pushed him but not let go of his shirt.

"I don't need your protection" Sana blurted out.

"Protection?" Joe said, dragging out the word.

"If it's going to cost me more than supplies" Sana said more softly. Joe's face went from confusion, to understanding, and then a sly grin.

"If you don't want my company in your shelter, I'll leave. But I never asked for anything in return, you followed the rules. As far as I'm concerned you owe me nothing" Joe shifted his weight, looking through a bit of hair that hung down over his forehead away from his slicked back mop. Sana rubbed her thumb over her knife handle, flipping it in her hand to put it back in her belt.

"You'd leave?" Sana asked, letting go of his shirt "No fuss?"

"Is that what you want?" Joe asked, his voice hypnotising her with gentle words on a rough tongue.

"No" She admitted, looking him dead in the eye. He slid his hand over her shoulder, caressing her head as he tipped it back. Sana felt tingles run through her body from the heat the friction between their lips made. Instinctually her hand found its way to his shoulder. He pushed her against the wall trailing his lips away from hers and down the curve of her neck. She felt his free hand take hold of her hip, warming her body. Her mind was fluttering like she was caught between instincts. Something was banging inside her head, she could hear it echoing in her ears.

Suddenly Joe tore away from her and drew his gun. Sana stared at him for a moment before she realised the banging was from outside the shed. She grabbed her gun and watched Joe. He was watching the door, when a knock came he pulled it open. In shambled the men backwards, shooting their soundless bows into the darkness. Brian was not among them once the door was closed and barricaded. Moans and gargled screams bellowed outside the shed for hours, but soon they died out and the men fell asleep on the floor, lying tangled together like a knot of gear and limbs. Sana slept with her back against the door in the corner of two walls. Joe sat against the opposite corner. In the dim light shining through holes in the sheet metal roof Sana could see he had woken up as well. The sun was not yet alerting them of dawn, but just shimmering beyond the horizon. Sana examined him as he did her, sitting silently. It was only a half an hour before Len rolled over onto Daryl's hand and caused a rumble. Everyone was awake and pushing their way out as Joe broke the two men apart. Sana noticed Brian's crossbow on the ground and picked it up.

"Claim" George said quickly.

"I'll give you whatever cans are left in there for it" Sana told him. He glanced inside as Len got his ass kicked out the door.

"Sure" George nodded and walked inside. Len and Daryl were eyeing each other like siblings, Joe was watching Sana fit an arrow to the bow and load it with difficulties.

"You got Brian's crossbow?" He asked. Sana nodded, finally pulling the string into place.

"Doesn't look like you'll be needing any protection soon" Joe commented as they began to walk along the tracks. There was a bloody trail leading off the other side of the tracks, where Brain had undoubtedly been taken.

"It's safer in a group" Sana said numbly. Slinging the crossbow's strap over her shoulder she let it hang off her side. For hours she let it hit against her hip and leg before everyone stopped to eat and rest. Sitting on the track she adjusted the strap to shorten it. Her stomach wasn't making any demands so she left her food untouched. Joe talked with Daryl, while Len left the tracks to attempt hunting.

"Your leg okay?" George asked her, noticing her rub it.

"Just a bruise" Sana nodded.

"Good" George nodded in return "Because if you got bit, I'd have to kill you"

"I know…" Sana said standing up and picking up her bags.

"I wouldn't hesitate, none of these men would" He continued.

"I wouldn't hesitate on you either" Sana growled. George smiled, the answer seemingly satisfying him and rendering him silent again. Sana moved along the tracks a little ways, until George was no longer following her. She walked to the edge of the forest and made sure no one was in sight. She moved behind an oak and steadied herself against it to pee. Just as she pulled her pants back up she heard the leaves behind her being kicked up. She turned in time to see Len, he smacked the back of her head off the oak as he put his hand over her mouth. Her sight faded quickly and returned as if she had only blinked. But she didn't recognise the location she was when she looked around. She found she was on her back and looked up at Len who was laying on top of her. She tried to fight and he slapped her, pressing his hand down on her mouth. She felt his weight on her jaw, compressing her skull against the solid earth.

"Just be good" Len hissed "I'll feed your thirst"

Len kissed her bare chest, playing with her breasts. Sana screamed against his hand, lunging forward and biting down. She caught some skin and bit down until she could taste blood, even as he hit her in the side with his other hand she clenched her jaw until the flesh broke free. The blood made Len freeze, giving Sana a split second to grab his gun from his belt and shoot him in the leg. He rolled over onto the ground beside her. Still screaming she kept pulling the trigger, firing into his crotch as his screams matched hers.

"Hey" Daryl shouted at her when he emerged from the brush to find Sana standing over Len, still moaning, firing the empty gun at him. With each click Len grew closer to death. Joe came through behind Sana and tried to grab the gun from her, not noticing Len. Sana let go of the gun and grabbed her blade, turning to defend herself she caught Joe's hand. Everyone held back from her as she turned circles. Her eyes finally resting on Len.

"He…him" Sana mumbled, pointing her knife at him.

"He broke the rules" Joe said, noting the semi-dried blood on the back of her head. Sana nodded, hardly able to stand still. Her body wasn't shaking though, it was like her mind had reset to basic survival. Trust no one.

"He is going to die" Joe said, signalling at George to lower his bow "And that is what he deserves"

"Yeah" Sana nodded "But what about you? All of you?"

"We're not monsters" Joe said, but Sana's eyes were on Daryl. He was staring at Len.

"We are men, men with morals" Joe continued. Sana pointed her knife at Daryl.

"Are you?" She asked. He nodded, his skin was shiny and pale.

"Are you?" She asked again. He responded with a large spew of his lunch. He turned away and coughed, wiping the regurgitated beans off his chin. Sana looked at George next. He just shook his head and walked back toward the tracks.

"Here" Joe said stepping closer to her and holding out his vest. Sana snatched it from him and put it on, as she zipped it up she felt her strength return. She was safe again, hidden. Daryl followed George, Joe looked deeper into the forest past Sana.

"We should get moving, those shots will bring walkers from all around" Joe said, turning his back to Sana as well. She looked down at Len, shaking as his body began to shut down from blood loss. He held his non-existent balls, his eyes fading. Sana left him to turn, heading to the tracks. After a short jog she caught up, seeing they were carrying her things. Daryl handed her her crossbow and Joe gave her her bag. She wiped her eyes of tears and bit back the adrenaline still pumping through her veins. No one said a word.

Sana kept her distance from the three men for the days leading up to their decision to leave the tracks. By following the roads again things got more dangerous. There were dangers not only of hordes, but wild dogs. Turned feral they were not easily scared away. Their packs ranged from straight hunting dogs to family pets of every breed. The first run in the group had was with three beagles that tried to steal a rabbit George had killed. They were chased off easy enough after Joe hit one in the head with a blanket; it wasn't until they reached the outskirts of the small farming town Pemberville that they met with a pack of dogs that weren't looking to steal small game.

"Hand me my bow" George said softly as everyone sat around a small fire in an underpass. Sana watched the dark where George was looking and noticed flickers of light. Eyes were watching, silent eyes with patient thoughts behind them.

"Those aren't beagles are they?" Sana asked.

"No" Daryl shook his head. Joe put the last log on the fire and in a few minutes the fire grew brighter. The light lashed out at the creatures and showed their tatty scarred bodies. They were dogs, though far from tamed. The largest caught Sana's ear before she saw it. A deep rumbling growl grew from the giant bear like dog. Its eyes were glowing yellow, the fire's flames dancing off its barred canines. George fired an arrow at the bear-dog but to his surprise, missed. The dog moved surprisingly fast for its size and was gone into the night with its pack before George could line up another shot.

"Was that a wolf or something?" Joe exclaimed.

"Mastiff" George growled.

"What?"

"Tibetan Mastiff, they're bear hunting dogs" George said loading another arrow "They're expensive dogs"

"_Were_" Sana said numbly.

"Yeah, were" George snickered "Money won't do much anymore"

The next morning brought dark skies and clouds heavy with rain. Trekking on toward the town the rain would only shower gently; the skies wealthy with thunder. At noon, as the town came into sight, the clouds came undone and released a dense rain. One rumble came not from the heavens but from behind the group. Joe turned to look and grabbed Sana's vest collar; urging her to run. The barks of the dogs were scarcely heard through the rain and over the rumble of the thunder, but the mastiff's deep roar was clear.

Panting as her bag punished her spine Sana dodged zombie's reaching arms. The dogs didn't let up, following hot on their heels. Dodging up a flight of stairs the group made it to the top floor of an apartment building and climbed inside the window. Locking it they caught their breath.

"Did...did" Sana huffed "They follow us?"

A bulge of fur slammed against the window. A flurry of teeth and fur made Sana shake. The window held strong. The group left the dining room and locked the door, barricading it with a couch from the living room they found themselves in.

"This place seems untouched" Sana said wandering into the attached kitchen. It was small with a wooden table and four uniquely crafted wooden chairs. Opening the cupboards Sana found they were all empty, aside from a tub of peanut butter.

"Claim" Joe said. Sana laughed.

"I bet it's moldy" She said as she followed George down a short hallway. At the end was a door with a peephole, undoubtedly the front door, and two doors leading into bedrooms.

"Claim" Sana said laying her sights on a large queen sized bed. She heard George call out the same as he walked into the other bedroom. Sana went to see what he found. A crash followed as Sana saw George standing over a turned over wire crate. Inside sat a bone thin dog like thing. Sana didn't believe it was a canine at all.

"What the hell is that?" Sana asked. Daryl came in behind her, followed by Joe.

"Looks like a pitbull" George said putting his hand near the crate. The dog, starved and whimpering, licked the metal wire. Seeing the creature showed no aggression George opened the crate and the dog bolted out, limping painfully. It circled everyone's legs, wagging its tail. George put down his bag and pulled out a can of dog food.

"You're going to feed it?" Joe snorted.

George opened the can and plopped some of the wet goop on the floor. The dog sniffed it and began to lick it up. George stroked its ridged bones that gutted out. The apartment was safe and cool, it wasn't decided but they ended up staying for a couple weeks. By the time they had cleared the rest of the building the pitbull, named Penny Lou by George, had enough fat regained that her hip and shoulder bones were no longer visible. When she sat her spine would still stick out but her sunken dull eyes were twinkling a beautiful brown-red color.

"I'm going to head out" Daryl announced at dinner, his bags sitting at the door.

"We should wait until morning" Joe said without looking away from his can of beans.

"I'll be heading east" Daryl said scraping the can with his spoon "On my own"

"If you're looking for death at least leave us your shit" Joe said looking up. His eyes were narrowed on the redneck, his lip curling in a wolf-like manner.

"I'm hoping to find someone else" Daryl admitted.

"It's a safe bet whoever they are, that their most likely dead" Joe snarled.

"Joe" Sana hissed. Joe shot her a glance and she lowered her head, waiting until Joe looked away to continue eating. She liked the way he made her body feel when he caressed her in the silence of the night while George and Daryl slept. But when the sun rose he treated her like a submissive follower beneath him.

"The chance is worth it" Daryl shrugged. Penny rested her head in his lap and he dropped a spoonful of beans on the floor and le her lick it up. Her tail thumped against the floor like a drum.

"Who?" George asked.

"Beth" Daryl said finishing his beans.

"Your girl?" Joe chuckled.

"No" Daryl said shaking his head "A friend. I knew her father, he was a good man. She's strong but she stayed innocent"

"Ha!" Joe barked "Innocence is dead"

Daryl rubbed the top of Penny's head and stood up. He slung his crossbow over his shoulder and wiped bean juice off his chin. Joe stood too, his shoulders squared like a wolf asking for confrontation. Daryl turned and walked to the door silently. Joe followed him, his eyes targeting Daryl like prey.

"Daryl" Sana said in warning as George got up behind Joe. Daryl turned in time to take a punch to his temple. George wrapped his arm around Joe's neck, pulling him into a quick choke hold long enough for Daryl to recover from the blow. Penny went crazy, barking and growling. Running around the two. Joe threw his weight around and freed himself. Daryl managed a good blow to Joe's neck, missing his face. George stepped back as the two men attacked each other. In a fury of flesh and blood Daryl got the upper hand and struck Joe unconscious. Laying in a heap on the floor he had become harmless within seconds. Daryl was panting, his nose bleeding. George swallowed a lump in his throat aloud.

"I've had enough of him" George said, straitening his jacket and rolling his shoulders. He knelt down and stroked Penny's raised neck fur "Sana?"

"I'm not heading anywhere specific, but I'm game to get as far from here before Joe wakes up" Sana said. George nodded and looked at Daryl. His skin grew hot, he wasn't one to usually call the shots.

"I'm heading for the tracks" Daryl said, his voice solid and self-assured. George nodded and Sana got her things. They were gone into the cover of night, avoiding leaving any trail if possible. But in the darkness it was nearly impossible to tell tree branch from stiff undead. They got to a stretch of road where the moon lit their way and allowed them to relax and regain lost time. In the pale light Sana could see a dark black ring forming around Daryl's left eye. She felt badly for him; his eyes were fixed on the road ahead. His face empty of emotion. The blood running from his nose had dried an ugly crimson.


End file.
